1. Field of the Invention
The present invention generally relates to peripheral computing devices such as disk drives, and more particularly to pluggable drive carrier assemblies.
2. Description of Related Art
Modem computers often include one or more peripheral devices such as hard-disk drives, CD-ROM drives, and DVD drives. These devices typically include motors and mechanisms for spinning the storage media and for moving read heads or read/write heads, and also include circuitry for controlling mechanical movement as well as the transfer of data. As the cost of nonvolatile, solid state memories decreases, it is also becoming feasible to use solid state drives that have no moving parts. These solid state drives may use the same form factors and storage protocols as conventional drives to facilitate substitution.
For many applications, it is desirable to be able to insert or remove a drive while the computer system is operating. For example, computer networks commonly include servers that include arrays of hot-pluggable disk drives. These disk arrays are typically configured according to a RAID (Redundant Array of Inexpensive Disks) configuration in which a malfunctioning drive can be replaced without bringing the disk array off-line, and without causing any loss of data.
In RAID and other disk array subsystems, the drives are commonly mounted on separate trays or carriers and inserted side-by-side into a cavity defined within a computer housing or cabinet. An internal sheet metal chassis of the computer defines or receives guides for aligning connectors on the drives with mating connectors on a rigid backplane. In such systems, the backplane defines an inner wall of the cavity and provides electrical interconnections to and from the mating connectors. Holes often are provided through the backplane to accommodate a cooling airflow through the cavity. In some arrangements the backplane is passive (i.e., does not provide electrical connections) while in other arrangements the backplane contains electrical connectors or components for communicating with the disk drives.
Typically, a computer system having a RAID-type subsystem has a so-called tower configuration wherein the computer system is taller than it is wide, as opposed to a desktop configuration wherein the computer system is wider than it is tall. The individual drives are typically mounted in the computer system such that each drive can be extracted and inserted through the front of the computer system cabinet. In order to accommodate this feature, the backplane for the RAID-type subsystem is mounted with the backplane perpendicular to the sidewalls of the computer system. The sides of the cabinet, the front of the cabinet and the backplane together define a drive cage.
The traditional construction, however, is complex and bulky. The backplane is connected to further circuit boards and controllers through cabling. In addition, the perpendicular backplane occupies additional space relative to the further circuit boards and controllers. Moreover, due to the fixed nature of the backplane relative to the cabinet and the fixed nature of the storage units relative to the cabinet, the proper mating of the backplane and the storage units requires rather precise positioning of the two relative to one another. This proper mating is further complicated by the lack of conformity from storage unit type to storage unit type that result in differing connectors and connector locations.
One aspect of the present invention involves a pluggable drive carrier for drives. The carrier comprises a flex circuit with single-sided mounting of a plurality of connectors. The plurality of connectors comprises a blind connector and a second connector. The blind connector is adapted to couple with a right angle docking connector attached to a base board. The flex circuit is folded such that said second connector extends in a first direction and said blind connector extends in a second direction that is opposite of said first direction.
Another aspect of the present invention involves a computer system comprising a circuit board and a first connector mounted to said circuit board. A drive is secured to a carrier and has a drive connector disposed on a surface. The circuit board extends in a direction generally normal to said surface. The carrier comprises a flexible circuit and said flexible circuit comprises a mating connector and a blind-plug. The mating connector is adapted to connect to said drive connector and said blind-plug is adapted to couple to said first connector.
A further aspect of the present invention involves an electronic system comprising an enclosure and a base board positioned within said enclosure. The base board comprises a docking connector that is fixed to a surface of said base board. A drive carrier is adapted for insertion into said enclosure along a first axis. A drive is disposed within said drive carrier and has a connector disposed along a first surface. The first axis extends in a direction generally parallel to said base board and a flexible circuit extends between said connector of said drive and said docking connector of said base board.
Another aspect of the present invention involves a pluggable drive carrier. The carrier comprises a carrier body adapted to receive a drive and has an outside surface. A blind plug connector is mounted to said outside surface and a flexible circuit is connected to said outside surface. The flexible circuit is electrically coupled to said blind plug connector. A second connector is secured to said flexible circuit and said second connector is capable of being disposed within said carrier body.
Yet another aspect of the present invention involves an electronic system comprising an enclosure having an opening. An insertion passage is defined within said enclosure and has one end terminating at said opening. The insertion passage defines an insertion axis. A carrier is capable of insertion into said opening along said insertion passage. A base board is disposed within said enclosure with a connector mounted to said base board. A cooperating blind connector is disposed on said carrier and said baseboard is positioned parallel to said insertion axis.